wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Templar Order
The Templar Order, or Lur ro'Tal Ras (Tai'ora: Men of the New Dawn) is an order of zealous anti-magic crusaders, founded during the Brave Era after the downfall of the Lyrian Empire, committed to the eradication of all magic users from the world. History The Templars in their original form were founded sometime after the fall of the Lyrian Empire, during the Brave Era. Little record of their early activities and goals were kept, but we know that they were a religious order of Knights, probably affiliated to the early Collective. The goals of the Templar Order would seismically shift over the course of this relatively undocumented time. The Templar Order rediscovered the Archive of Eolas, at the ruins of the ancient Kingdom of Thäl, in the year Brave 200. The Order committed all resources to the exploration and reclamation of information from the Archive. Many lives were lost, but the Templars that emerged spoke of the horrors they had seen within, and the information that had been imparted to them. During Brave 203, the Templar Knight-Commander, a Nokanian Dunaan named Pérrén Norá, entered the Archive, and when he returned, he decreed the Templar's new aim was the destruction of all magic, and subsequently issued the Twelve Sermons of Eolas. Along with those who had entered the Archives, he brutually executed any who stood against him, and the modern Templar Order was born. The Templar Order set to work on issuing order XII: The Eradication of Magic. Templar scribes worked furiously on copying the Twelve Sermons, which would become the basis of all Templar belief, training and administration. Towns and villages were routinely burned to the ground for harboring magic users, and the Templar Order was banned in most Kingdoms and Empires across Atheryin Minor, most notably by the new state of Nokana in The Templar Order, in it's new form, decreed that magic was born of sin. They hold that the the universe was first made without magic, and that it was mortal arrogance and cruelty that brought magic into being. Magic users captured by the Order are executed almost immediately. Torture has been used on those affiliated with magic users, but magic users themselves are deemed too dangerous and revolting to be allowed breathe, let alone speak confessions. Training The Templar Order has a rigorous training process, which is combined with ritual worship and ceremonies to sow complete obedience into their members. Training begins from a very early age, with new members typically being the children of older members, furthering the keen sense of loyalty that the Order tries so hard to cement in all of their members. Historically, children were given to the Templar Order by poorer families who could not afford to raise them, but as the reputation of the Templar Order began to sour across most of Atheryin Minor, this practice died out. Early members are drilled on a non-stop basis up until the age of thirteen, with the only relief from physical exertion being the mandatory numeracy and literary classes, where children are required to learn the Twelve Sermons off by heart, along with lessons in civilian and military history. The accuracy of these history lessons are questionable. Upon reaching the age of thirteen, members are sorted into one of two ranks - Knights, or Scribes They are not considered full members of their rank until the age of fifteen, when they become full members of the Templar Order, or fail to become full members, in which case they are confined to the rank of Laymen for the rest of this days. Not much is known about Templar training past this point, as no full member of the Templar Order has ever disclosed information to the outside world. The description of these ranks are known, but their numbers, competency and even official mandates are unknown. Defeated Templar's will commit suicide given the chance, and even the most obscene of tortures have proven ineffective against the indoctrination they begin from an early age. Ranks The following names are translated from Tai'ora into Atherin: Laymen: Laymen are the general staffers of the order. They perform menial tasks in order bases and outposts, such as cooking and cleaning. Knights: The Knights are the general soldiers of the order. Knight-Sergeant: The Knight-Sergeant is the lowest ranking officer in the order's military. They command groups of up to twenty knights, refered to as sections. Knight-Templar: The Knight Templar is a high ranking officer responsible for commanding individual bases and outposts. They have full powers of diplomacy and command, and are allowed to make decisions without consulting high-command. They are in charge of up to 10 sections, known as a garrison. Scribe: Scribes are the heart of the order, responsible for research and maintaining the order's reserves. Scribes are the smartest of the order, and are responsible for producing the Order's technology. Knight-Inquisitor: A Knight Inquisitor is so called because of the inquisitions they must make every month. They are the highest ranking officers in the Order, and are responsible for commanding entire regions of Order control. They are served by up to 10 scribes, and at least five garrisons, known as a regiment. Knight-Commander: The Knight Commander is in charge of the entire Templar order, operating out of the order's stronghold, location unknown. No Knight Commander's identity has ever been revealed during his or her time in charge, and only the Knight Inquisitors know their true identity. They command the order's entire strength, believed to be around five regiments. Settlements The Order has many settlements throughout Atheryin, though only some have been found and documented, typically the largest and greatest of them. The Blackfort(Ruined) A massive castle located in in eastern Celadon The Blackfort was the original capitol of Templar operations, a mighty fortress considered impenterable by many. The name is dirrived from the blaze that gutted the insides of the castle in Red 20. The castle was abandoned following this. Skywatch(Captured) A small fortress nestled in the Eýn Mountains, this fortress served as the Templar's gateway into Thyros. It operated at the same time as the Blackfort, and became the order's primary base following the latter's abandonment. The order used Skywatch to launch a series of attacks on the(at the time) magic loving Thyrosic Empire. The Empire captured Skywatch in Red 80, forcing the Templars to flee Northern Atheryin. Starfall(Captured) A small underground base located in the Pearlknife Mountains, Starfall was, for a time, the order's only settlement in the east. Starfall was captured when a small force of Nokanian soldiers accidentally found it whilst digging trenches, in Red 290. Arda Ki: Arda Ki is the capital of the current Templar Order. A small island off the coast of the Kira Jungle, the entire island is purposed for use. With fortifications along the coast, and a small village and keep in the middle. The island is also home to many ancient Lyrian ruins, obviously an incentive for the order to settle in it. Arda Ki was settled in Red 200. Category:Factions